Keeping the Balance
by Rainbowturtle69
Summary: This is a self-insert story. I figured I'd try one. After wishing I was in my favorite Star Wars game Knights of the old republic. I end up actually going and I fight just to keep the balance. T for language and violence. Oh and sexism racism and every other type of -ism i can think of. it's all in good fun
1. Snowflakes

You know people are like snowflakes. No two are alike. Yeah I have firsthand experience with that.

"Damn it Amber! What the Fuck do you want from me?" I said in frustration tossing my Xbox controller on the ground.

I was playing my favorite childhood game Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic. When my girlfriend decided that she wanted to start a fight. I honestly had no clue why. She just came home and started arguing with me.

"Nothing you asshole!" She screamed at me and went to our bedroom. I heard the door slam behind.

"I hate drama." I said under my breath as I rubbed the headache away.

I sat in front of my TV thinking how great would be if I was in Kotor. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this drama. I stood up and sighed, a part of me wanted to go and check on her but the other 90% said fuck her. I walked over to my Xbox to turn it off but paused and stared at my TV screen "Only if…" I sighed and pushed the power button.

As the humming faded away from the bulky machine I felt a small shock in my finger tip. I jerked my hand back out of reflex. I stuck it in my mouth. "Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath.

I took my finger out of my mouth and inspected it. Nothing was wrong I mean it was only a small shock. I glared at my Xbox. "You're lucky I love you." I threatened my outdated gaming station.

I wiped the spit off my finger and grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the door. I needed to get out of the house, away from this drama.

"I need some air. I'll be back in a bit." I shouted towards my bedroom.

"There you go running from your problems again instead of facing them like a man! God you are such a fucking pus-"

I slammed the door before she finished. The cold December air in blew making the pine trees sway ever so slightly. The sky was grey and snow fell slowly covering the ground in a white slip hazard.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered as I started to walk, my green converse leaving a trail as I did.

I walked for an hour before I realized that it was almost dark. I took out my phone and checked the time. 6:55pm. I started to make my way back home. The weather had gotten considerably worse. The snow was falling hard and the wind cause it to swirl in little tiny snow tornados. The wind also made the trees dance faster in the sky.

A gust of wind blew causing me to shiver. I tucked my hands in my pockets and powered through it. The cold had never really bothered me. I always figured I could always put more on but in the heat you could only take so much off. I shivered again but continued going.

A half hour went by and my shoes were soaked and I was numb everywhere. The weather had gotten so bad that I couldn't see in front of me anymore. I could only here the echoing howl of the wind. I tucked my head down to protect it from the freezing weather.

The weather is never this bad I thought to myself as I crossed a street. I stopped when I heard the sound of screeching tires looking for the will to stop. They weren't going to find it either and I was powerless to do anything about it. I just stood there like a deer in headlight confused and shocked. I had no time to react.

I laid on the cold pavement. The snowflakes pelting my face. It felt nice. My vision started to fade in and out and I felt something weird happen to me. It wasn't in pain. It felt like a river flowing through me I honest didn't know what to think. I wasn't sad scared or even angry. I just stared forward and watched the clouds part and I saw a patch of stars. Then I heard a voice "this is what you wanted." As the stars faded away so did my consciousness. The last thing I saw before it went black three silhouettes.

We're all snowflakes.

 **A/N So I thought I give a self-insert story a try. I know this chapter was kind of short but I honestly didn't know what to put in this chapter.**

 **On another note all this stuff actually happened to me back in December. I was actually hit by a car after I got in a fight with my ex-girlfriend. I broke several ribs and my leg but I came out alright…. Or at least alive ha-ha. I had no idea what I felt at the moment since I was unconscious all I remember was waking in the hospital 3 days later. Anyways leave me a review those help a lot. Bye Bye guys.**


	2. Keeping the Balance

I felt like I was floating. I could see the earth beneath me. It slowly rotated and stared back at me. There was a gentle breeze that brushed my skin. I had never felt a sensation like this before. It was a mixture of butterflies and a calm warming feeling that enveloped me. It was nice.

I never thought I could feel this great. I never wanted to leave. That all changed when I heard an unfamiliar voice "keep the balance" the female voice whispered but still echoed in the back of my mind. Then I felt something. Something that burrowed and clawed its way into the forefront of my mind pushing the female voice away.

"Well this is nice." A raspy male voice said as he began to laugh evilly. "We sir, well let me say that you and I are going to have loads of fun." He said in a sly tone.

A smile appeared. A smile that would send shivers down anyone's spine. He said one last thing before disappearing into the recess of my mind. "Bye, Bye James.

I began to feel myself fall. The calm warming sensation was replaced by the cold unmistakable feeling of fear.

My heart began to race as I fell. The butterflies that were once in my stomach was replaced by my stomach trying to escape through my mouth. The earth grew closer and closer. Every second I grew closer to being as flat as a piece of paper. I'm going to die I thought. I was almost to the ground so I flailed my arms in one last useless attempt to save myself. I hit the ground.

I sprang up gasping for air. My heart felt like it was going to explode and I dripping with sweat from every pore.

"Are you alright?" a concerned female voice asked.

I flicked my head towards the sound of her voice. I stared at her like I knew her but I never met this young women. She stared back at me, slight worry in her soft hazel eyes. She had creamy white skin and pink lips. Her hair was a sand colored brown that gently laid upon her shoulders. She was one of the prettiest girls that I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me confused "What you don't remember?"

I shook my head. I had no memory of her.

She sighed and then smiled "I'm Alice Nevarr and I'm a scout for the republic."

"The republic?" I questioned.

"Wow, you must've hit your head harder than we expected." Alice paused but then continued "but yes the republic. We are the good guys in this unforgiving war."

That's when the door opened and a man walked in.

"I see you're finally awake. Are you alright?" he asked

I gave him a nod.

"Good" he said "Carth Onasi" he said introducing himself "you gave us a scare. You have been tossing and turning for the entire week that we had been crashed on Taris."

"Taris!?" I exclaimed. I now knew why everything was familiar yet so unfamiliar. I was in a video game.

"Yeah, Taris" Carth confirmed "are you sure you're okay, kid?"

I ignored his question and jumped out of the bed I was in but nearly collapsed as I felt a searing pain in my side.

"Wow, take it easy. I forgot to mention you broke a few ribs."

I looked down and noticed my side was wrapped in a bandage.

"How did this happen?" I asked

"Well you kind of saved me."

"By accident." Carth interjected

"Accident?"

"You didn't have the intentions of saving me you just fell out of a vent and landed on a sith trooper that was about to throw a grenade at me. The trooper took most of the damage but it still hit you causing you to fly and hit a wall."

"So that's why it feels like I was hit by a land speeder."

Alice chuckled but Carth stayed serious. He just stared at me with distrust in his eyes.

"I have no clue who you are or how you survived the destruction of the Endar Spire but I do know we need all the able bodies that we can get. So are you going to help us kid."

"I do have a name and it's James plus it seems like I don't even have a choice in the matter anyways, do I?"

Carth huffed and laid on his bunk "Good but don't think I'm not going to watch you so no funny business."

Alice smiled weakly "Thanks James. We really do need the help trying to save Bastila. She really is our only hope at this point to save the republic."

No she isn't I thought to myself but only nodded to Alice.

"Well you better get some rest we have a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah" I said uneasy. I wasn't even sure if I was combat trained.

A/N Okay chapter two is now done this one is short as well because I haven't really written anything in a while so I'm trying to back in the swing of things. As for an update schedule I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Sunday depending on my schedule. But as usual leave a review those are appreciated. Bye guys.


	3. The Eyes of a Killer

Wait, so you are telling me that you have no clue if you even know how to fight.?" Carth asked shocked

I gave him a weak smile and shrugged "No clue."

Alice gave Carth a reassuring smile "Don't worry we can train him."

"We don't have the time" Carth sighed

After he finished his sentence he turned with a vibroblade in his hand. He had the intent to do me harm. Before anyone could do anything he charged me.

I was unarmed and had no idea what to do. then instinct kicked in and I turned as he was almost on me. I ran up the wall and did a backflip off it. All time seemed to slow as I glided through the air. I could see the expression on Carth's face. Priceless. I landed a few feet behind the somewhat amazed Carth.

A sharp pain struck me in my side my ribs cried in pain but pushed through it as I smiled but that soon turned into the 'Oh Shit' expression as Carth spun on his heels and swung at my side. I barely managed to dodge out of the way of the blade as it past centimeters from my waist.

"James!" I heard Alice shout from behind me. As I turned my head she tossed me a vibroblade. I caught it and brought forward ready to block or attack. As I did this Carth was already in another attack. His training made him dangerous with any weapon but as soon as my sword hilt touched my hands I knew I became the weapon.

It seemed like time slowed again. All sound faded, all pain, any distractions as I completely focused on my enemy fully intent on destroying him.

As soon as the fight had started it was over just as quick. Carth's training couldn't help him as my blade knocked his sword out of his hands and was brought to his throat.

Carth smiled, impressed and waited for me to lower my blade. It didn't and his smile faded when he saw the look in my eyes. I had the burning desire to just slit his throat and watch the life drain from his body and I think he saw this all in my eyes, the eyes of a killer. I smiled slightly because I noticed, no I felt his fear and I enjoyed it. I had thought I made up my choice but I felt a pair of hands touch my arm and whisper my name. I instantly felt all the anger and evil leave the surface and bury itself deep in myself. I instantly felt regret as I noticed my blade and dropped it to the floor. I ran to the bathroom and slammed shut the door. I began to hyperventilate as a panic attack began to take over. I felt my side begin burning in pain, my vision faded in and out. I knew I was gonna pass out but before I did I noticed my reflection it was smiling and staring at me with yellow eyes. The eyes of a true killer.

It spoke "Damn I was so close." Then laughed it echoing through my mind as came crashing to the floor.

 **A/N I know it has been a while but he is an update.**


End file.
